How to Ask a Musketeer to Marry You
by keelykelly
Summary: How do you ask a musketeer to marry you? No one knows, because there has never been any female musketeers before! All credit for main characters goes to Mattel! Anthony, Greg, and Richard belong to Barbiegirl2435! Thank you so much for letting me us them! Enjoy!


Anthony Fields, a charming dark redheaded boy scurried around his house.

"Where did I put that!" he asked himself for the hundredth time in two minutes.

He didn't see his two best friends, Gregory Page and Richard Howe slip in the door.

"Where did I put that!" He cried again.

"Put what?" Richard asked, causing Anthony to jump.

"Nothing." The red head answered, slowing going around the room closing every drawer, bow, and door.

Greg looked over at a little shelf that was three inches from his head and smiled. He reached up and pulled an object off of it.

"Looking for this, Anthony?" Greg teased, holding a small black box out to him.

Anthony grabbed the box "Yes!"

Greg and Richard laughed.

"So… You're going to ask her?" Richard asked.

Anthony shrugged, heat creeping into his face "I don't know."

"What do you mean?! You don't know?" Greg exclaimed "How can you not know if you're going to ask a girl to marry you?"

Anthony's face turned even more red "I… Uh… I mean." he took a deep breath then just shouted "How do you ask a musketeer to marry you?"

"Oh." The other two said in unison.

"You just ask her." Richard shrugged.

"Easy for you to say, your girl doesn't carry fans!" Anthony spat.

"Anthony!" Greg exclaimed "We're talking about Aramina here!"

"So?"

"Dude," Greg pushed Anthony towards the door "The only you have to worry about it her scream when you do ask her."

"Yeah." Richard nodded "That's all you have to worry about. Just be your normal, charming self."

Then they pushed him out and closed the door behind him.

"He thinks he's scared." Greg said after a minute "I'm planning on asking Viveca tonight."

Richard shrugged "Yeah. Me too."

Greg looked over at his friend "How do you ask a musketeer to marry you?"

Anthony crept up into the castle, hoping to talk to Louis.

He found him all alone in the portrait hall.

"Your Highness?" Anthony said quietly.

Louis looked over at him and smiled "Anthony. Please, call me Louis. We're dating best friends you know."

Anthony nodded "Can I ask you a question."

Louis nodded "Sure. I'll try my best to answer."

"Well, you see. It's like this…" Anthony scratched his head "How do you ask a musketeer to marry you?"

Louis' face dropped "I was trying to figure that out myself." he answered. Then he pointed down the long line of portraits "I don't think these people have ever done it. They won't answer me."

The two boys laughed and walked towards the throne room.

"I want to ask Aramina to marry me tonight, but I don't know how to do it." Anthony said "I'm kind of scared."

"Honestly, Anthony. You have the least worry of all of us." Louis answered "I want to ask Corinne to marry me tonight too. But, that sword that she has hidden among her skirt scares me."

Anthony laughed "She won't kill ya, Louis."

"You didn't see her the first time I said girls couldn't be musketeers." Louis said with a laugh "If looks could kill!"

Anthony headed for the door "See ya later Louis!" he called "I think I'm ready!"

Ever since the visit to Anthony's house, Greg had been beside himself.

He pushed his ink black hair back and huffed "I need some advise." he finally decided "And I know just where to go."

He walked around to the Musketeer training grounds and peeked around the corner. The first thing he saw, was Viveca's ribbons come flying out, wrap around one guy's boot, and yank him to the ground. Where the guy landed with a thud.

Greg gasped and yanked back around "What if she does that to me?"

"Can I help you Gregory?" Some one behind him asked.

Greg spun around, halfway relieved that it was Monsieur Treville.

"I was hoping to talk to you, Sir." Greg answered.

Treville nodded "This way."

After they reached his office and sat down, Greg poured out his question.

"How do ask a musketeer to marry you?"

Treville leaned back in shock, then he grinned "Well, Gregory, no one has never asked a musketeer to marry them." he said "On account that there has never been any girls."

Greg sighed and let his head hit the desk "Anthony got me thinking about it. And he's right." he looked up at the older man "There is absolutely no telling what those girls will do!"

"You could sing it." Treville suggested with a laugh.

"What?!" The boy shouted "There is no way!"

The older man just smiled "You'll just have to go for it." he said standing "Be the first to discover How to Ask a Musketeer to Marry You."

That night, Four very nervous boys combed their hairs, straightened their shirts, and walked out the doors.

In the middle of town, the four girls were waiting.

"I love our dates." Aramina swooned "Their SOOOO romantic!"

Renee rolled her eyes "You know Aramina. You make me glad that Richard is sensible."

Viveca sighed "Yeah." then she jumped "Will they hurry up and get here!"

Corinne laughed "Patience is a virtue, Viveca. Remember that."

Aramina leaned up against the wall of a nearby building "Have you noticed that we've been dating for five years already?"

Corinne shook her head "Guess I haven't really thought about it. Why?"

"Don't you think it's about time for the golden dollar question?" Aramina asked.

Renee and Viveca looked at each other.

"What's the golden dollar question?" Corinne asked.

The other three stared at her.

"You have never heard of the golden dollar question?" Renee asked incredulously.

Corinne shook her head

"It's when Mr. Right asks Miss Perfect to be his bride!" Aramina explaned, dancing around in little circle.

Corinne sighed "You've got the Mr. Right part down. I don't know about the Miss Perfect."

Renee hugged her "You're perfect for him."

"Have been ever since the day he ran into you in the great hall." Viveca added.

Then they heard voices.

"I don't think I can do this."

"You have to!"

"I can't!"

"We're all doing it together."

Then the four boys rounded the corner, straightened up and walked to their girls.

Greg pulled a rose out of his jacket and made a low bow before Aramina "For you, My Lady."

Aramina giggled and took the rose "Thank you, kind sir!" then she took his arm and they walked away.

"Shall we?" the other three boys asked.

The girls nodded and were led away.

"So were are we going?" Viveca asked.

Greg gulped "For a walk."

They walked in silence for a while until they reached a grove of weeping willow trees.

"Viveca." He said slowly "I want to ask you something."

The girl looked at him, his sapphire blue eyes begging "Would you… um… well…"

"Greg." Viveca said softly "If you're going to ask me to marry you. Just do it."

For some reassurance, she whipped her ribbons off and hung them over a tree branch.

Greg gulped again "Would you marry me?"

Viveca crossed her arms "Get down on one knee and do it."

Shaking like a leaf, Gregory Page got down onto one knee "Viveca. Would you marry me?"

The girl smiled sweetly, her brown eyes dancing "I will!" she squealed.

Then Greg jumped to his feet and hugged her. That wasn't so bad.

Richard led Renee through town and they talked companionably.

Then Richard took a deep breath "Renee. We've known each other for a long time. If you're not ready, please don't hesitate to tell me." He pulled a small blue box out of his pocket and opened it "Will you stay with me Forever?"

Renee scratched her head "Richard. I'm a musketeer."

Richard nodded "I know, and I won't ask you to change that."

"You won't?" Renee stared into his dark eyes "You'll let me continue to be a musketeer?"

"Of course." Richard answered immediately.

Renee smiled "Then, I'll be happy to marry you."

Louis fumbled around with the ring in his pocket, some how the box had opened and now the ring was running loose. It was quite difficult trying to get a ring back into it's box while steering a balloon at the same time.

Corinne leaned against the edge of the basket "Paris is even more beautiful in the dark."

Louis nodded, keeping his back to her "Corinne look. I need to ask you… NO!" He had had the ring in between his thumb and forefinger, but as he had brought his hand out of his pocket, he had accidentally squeezed it too tight, sending the ring flying over the edge of the basket.

Louis looked down. It had taken him forever to find the perfect ring! In fact, he had had that one special made!

He turned around to face Corinne slowly, only to find her missing!

"Corinne?" He said slowly "Corinne! Where are you?!"

A small hand suddenly appeared on the edge of the basket, and the blond girl pulled her self back up.

"What were you doing?" Louis demanded, pulling her further from the edge.

Corinne held up the ring "I think you dropped this."

Louis took the ring slowly "Oh."

Corinne sighed "Before you say anything else Louis, I have to say something."

"Alright."

"My whole life, I dreamed of being a musketeer." she said "I never imagined that I would meet you. Let alone fall in love with you." she clasped her hands over her mouth. That wasn't supposed to slip.

Louis smiled "And?"

"Well," Corinne looked down at the city below them. There were a few lights on here and there, but it was mostly dark "I still want to be a musketeer."

Louis chuckled "I would never ask you to give that up."

"But if I married you, I'd be the queen, right?"

He nodded "I've been running the kingdom without a queen for five years now. I can still do it. When you're not musketeering, you can help me. When you are, I can handle things on my own." he held the ring out to her "What do you say?"

Corinne smiled, then threw herself at him "Yes!"

He lost his balance and they both fell over the side of the balloon.

Corinne grabbed the rope ladder, then grabbed Louis.

"Are you alright?" she laughed.

Louis sighed "I dropped the ring."

Corinne looked down at him "You did. But I caught it."

He looked at her hand, sure enough, the ring was on her finger.

"I take it that was a yes." he teased.

Corinne sent him a look that said "Don't mess with me."

"Now." the girl looked back up "About getting back into the balloon."

Anthony was stalling, and Aramina knew it. She was about ready to explode. She had seen the ring box when he had pulled the rose out of his pocket.

They were walking through a dimly lit rose garden. The stars twinkling above.

Anthony cleared his throat "Aramina."

She turned to look at him "Yes Anthony?"

"All my life, I've wanted to meet the perfect girl." he smiled at her "And I have." He got down on one knee "Aramina, will you marry m…"

"YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!" The girl screamed. She grabbed the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. She danced around in circles "YES! YES! YYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS SSSS!"

Louis had just landed the balloon, when an ear piercing scream reached their ears.

Windows all over town began to shatter. Thankfully, The castle's stayed in tacked.

Corinne looked at Louis "I think that's Aramina! She might be in trouble!"

Then she turned and ran towards the sound.

Viveca and Renee had heard it too, and were running, dragging their Fiancés behind them.

They reached the rose garden and saw Aramina spinning in circles screaming.

She was holding her hand above her head.

"Oh." the three girls said in unison as they caught sight of the ring on Aramina's finger.

Aramina saw her friends and ran to the "Look! Look! LOOK!"

Then she looked at their hands.

Renee's ring was simple. A golden band with a light blue sapphire in the middle.

Viveca's diamond was purple, her band made a little crisscross pattern. Corinne's band was kind of swirled, like her sword handle was, and it had numerous pink diamonds on it that created two intertwining hearts.

Aramina's band had flowers etched on it, and had numerous diamonds in the middle, creating a yellow rose with little green leaves.

The girls looked at each other and smiled. They couldn't hold it in any longer. They grabbed hands and spun around in circles screaming happily.

Then the castle windows busted.

THE END


End file.
